Memories
by RoFer
Summary: Colección de Songfics basados en las canciones del genial Joaquín Sabina. / SasuSaku / AU / First memory: Barbi Superstar


**Resumen:** Conjunto de songfics relatándonos los avatares que pueden sufrir en la vida nuestra pareja favorita: Sasuke y Sakura!! n.n

**Advertencias:** OCC, lime, lemon... de todo diría yo XD.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es obra del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

.

.

_/Oo. First Memory .oO_\

**B**_arbi _**S**_uperstar_

.

.

Ella estudiaba en mi instituto, era la más hermosa entre todas las chicas que podían existir en ese lugar. Sus sinuosas curvas, sus increíbles ojos verdes y su brillante cabellera rosa...

Simplemente me enamoré de ella, sí fue un amor a primera vista y no pude evitarlo, quería conocerla cuanto antes, quería acercarme, hablarle, saber sobre su vida...saber más sobre _Sakura_.

.

.

_Tenía los pies diminutos,  
y, unos ojos, color verde marihuana,  
a los catorce fue reina del instituto,  
el curso que repetí,  
las del octavo derecha dijeron:  
"otra que sale rana",  
cuando en "Crónicas Marcianas", la vieron  
haciendo streap-tease._

.

.

Comentarios escucharon mis oídos sobre ella, sobre como lucía en ese traje erótico y como bailaba ante la mirada de miles de hombres, como los deleitaba en aquellos lugares de mala muerte y yo...simplemente no quería creer que aquella flor se dignaba a hacer ese tipo de espectáculos mundanos.

.

.

_En sus quimeras de porcelanosa  
conquistaba a Al Pacino,  
los de "el Rayo"... no éramos gran cosa  
para su merced,  
si, la chiquita de Mariquita Pérez,  
tuviera un buen padrino,  
los productores, que saben de mujeres,  
le darían un papel._

.

.

Pasó el tiempo y mi amor por ella jamás desapareció. Supe que se dedicaba a la actuación, que le encantaba todo sobre las artes plásticas y que tenía una gran oferta para trabajar en una telenovela... así me lo comentó un gran amigo cercano a ella, _Naruto_ era su nombre.

.

.

_Pezón de fresa, lengua de caramelo,  
corazón de bromuro,  
super vedette, puta de lujo, modelo,  
estrella de culebrón,  
había futuro, en las pupilas hambrientas  
de los hombres maduros,  
enamorarse, un poco más de la cuenta,  
era una mala inversión._

.

.

Y llegó el día en que la conocí, pude llegar a ella si no fuera por su amigo que me invitó a una de las grabaciones de la dichosa novela...y pues, fue cuando mi mundo se iluminó.

-Hola...

-Hola, tú eres Sasuke no?

-¿Cómo...sabes mi nombre?

-Pues Naruto me lo dijo y también... - continuó diciendo - mencionó que querías conocerme

-Bueno...

-No seas tímido - rió notándose su encantadora sonrisa - venga, vamos a tomar algo.

-Esta bien.

Gastamos mucho tiempo juntos y bueno, gracias a mi falta de comunicación, pues simplemente no era de conversar mucho, pude conocerla mejor, me encantaba su forma clara y sencilla de hablar y ni que decir de su belleza, no pasó mucho tiempo para declararle mis sentimientos...y me sorprendió cuando ella me correspondió, pensaba que una mujer tan linda y perfecta como ella era incapaz de estar con alguien como yo.

Nos besamos, nos quisimos, nos amamos, nos entregamos el uno al otro, la hice mía tantas veces...sin embargo en el fondo, aunque la felicidad inundaba mi alma, llamadas telefónicas corroboraban los rumores de esos días de instituto...ella no era solo mía...Sakura era de _otros._

_._

_._

_Debutó de fulana de tal  
en un vil melodrama,  
con sus veinte minutos de fama  
retiró a su mamá,  
el guión le exigía, cada vez, más  
escenas de cama,  
todavía, por Vallecas, la llaman:  
Barbi Superestar._

.

.

A pesar de saberlo, a pesar de ser consciente de saber tenía más hombres a su disposición, le pedí _matrimonio._

Lo sé, pero era demasiado tarde...me había enamorada perdidamente de aquella pelirrosa desde el primer momento en que la vi...y sabía dentro de mí que pertenecía a otra vida...a otro circulo donde yo me encontraba ausente.

.

.

_La noche antes de la noche de bodas  
arrojó la toalla,  
el novio, con un frac pasado de moda,  
enviudó ante el altar,  
mientras, Barbi, levitaba, en la Harley  
de un chulo de playa,  
que, entre el Tarot, Corto Maltés y Bob Marley,  
le propuso abortar._

.

.

No llegó...nunca llegó, ella...me dejó.

Seguro se fue con algun tipo adinerado, sin lugar a dudas con alguien mas su nivel, mas a su estilo.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que ocurriría algo así pero de todas formas se lo pedí, le pedí que fuera mi esposa y ella...

_Aceptó_

No entendió aun porque aceptó...

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Realmente me amaste?_

.

.

_Al infierno se va por atajos,  
jeringas, recetas.  
Ayer, hecho un pingajo,  
me dijo, en el "tigre" de un bar:  
"¿Dónde está la canción, que, me hiciste,  
cuando eras poeta?"  
"Terminaba tan triste  
que nunca la pude empezar"._

.

.

Me la encontré en un bar de seguro atendería a uno de sus "clientes" mientras yo bebía sin descontrol tratando de ahogar mi penas y un dolor en el pecho que no podía quitar.

-Sasuke-kun... - No mas _Sasuke-kun_

-...

-Yo quería...hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar.

-Quiero que sepas...

-No me interesa.

-Quiero que sepas...que te amo.

-Hn - mostré una imperceptible sonrisa tratando de alguna forma de entender lo que acababa de decir, de aquellas palabras que en su boca no tenían ningún sentido.

-Es la verdad, yo...te amo mucho.

-Cállate.

-Se que te hice daño pero...

-Cállate.

-Pero... - continuó hablando a pesar de que odiaba escuchar su voz - pero no puedo estar contigo. Esta vida, yo siempre viví así...sin embargo al conocerte tuve miedo de que entraras a mi mundo...a este mundo del que no quiero arrastrarte.

-...

-Solo vine a decirte esto y a pedirte disculpas...a decirte que nunca me arrepentiré de haberte conocido Sasuke-kun

.

.

_Por esos labios, que sabían a puchero  
de pensiones inmundas,  
habría matado yo, que, cuando muero,  
ya nunca es por amor.  
Se masticaba, en los billares, que, el Rayo,  
había bajado a segunda,  
por la M-30, derrapaba el caballo  
de la desilusión._

.

.

Me hundí en un mar de depresión, estuve muchos días in apetito y simplemente el insomnio me mataba, la vía en todos lados: televisión, revistas, películas...

Estaba harto, harto de soñar con ella, de pensar que algún día regresará...

Sus besos, aquellos rosados labios que me encantaban devorar, su piel tersa, su olor a cerezos, sus melodiosa voz...y aquellas frases incoherentes a la hora de hacer el amor, nuestros momentos a solas, nuestras escapadas juntos, nuestros paseos cogidos de la mano...

Harto de haberme enamorado de alguien como ella, de la mujer mas maravillosa que pude conocer.

.

.

_Debutó de fulana de tal  
en un vil melodrama,  
con sus veinte minutos de fama  
retiró a su mamá,  
el guión le exigía, cada vez, más  
escenas de cama,  
por Vallecas, ya nadie la llama:  
Barbi Superestar._

.

.

La más maravillosa y que se hundió en su mundo, en aquel infierno en tierra donde pasó su juventud...y los últimos momentos de su vida.

Ese día, esa balacera, tu nunca debiste estar en ese lugar, nunca debiste, pero ese era tu mundo...tu escogiste ese camino, me dejaste por querer savarme...

Pude entender tu sacrificio, pude entender ahora que han pasado los años aquellas palabras en el bar, esas palabras que no le presté atención desde un inicio cegado por el odio y la depresión.

Ahora puedo comprenderlo Sakura, quisiste evitar que me internara a aquel bajo mundo, quisiste que fuera feliz, feliz con alguien que no fuera como tú, sin embargo puedo decirte sin titubear que tampoco me arrepentí de haberte conocido, te amaré siempre a pesar de que tu ya no estés...

tenlo por seguro...jamas te olvidaré.

.

_Gracias...Sakura_

.

* * *

Holaaa

Pues como verán decidí escribir esta colección de songfics inspirándome en las canciones de uno de mis cantantes favoritos: el españolísimo _Joaquín Sabina_.

Esta colección ya la había publicado hace un tiempo, sin embargo la había borrado y tengo que admitir que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho T.T así que me animé a volver a publicarla.

Espero les haya gustado. Alguna queja, duda, consejo me la dejan en un review :)

gracias por leer.

**)Oo Rose Uchiha oO(**

PD. Aprovecho que tengo un tiempito libre en la compu para hacerlo ;)


End file.
